Saphira Stolen!
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: What happens when a strange man comes and offers Eragon loads of money for Saphira? When Eragon refuses, the man finds another way to get what he wants.
1. Stolen!

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters.

It was late-afternoon and Eragon was busy talking with Roran beside his massive dragon. Eragon couldn't believe it, it was almost Christmas time again. He hoped it would snow, this would be the first time Saphira had ever seen it. He couldn't wait for her reaction.

"Anyway, Eragon, what do you think I should get Katrina for Christmas? I really have no ideas." Eragon's cousin told him.

"I really don't know." Eragon stated.

"I don't know who would." Roran said. "She hasn't asked for anything. Christmas is only 2 weeks away and I still haven't gotten her anything."

"Wait a minute! " Said Eragon loudly. "Saphira, you're a girl!"

Saphira snorted and kicked him.

_Thanks for noticing!_

_Sorry, but you must know what to get her._

_Well, she is in need of a new dress. The ra'zac destroyed her best one._

_That's it!_

"Roran, how about a new dress? Her good dress was destroyed remember.

"Oh, yeah that's what I'll get her!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a well dressed man who came striding up the road. He walked up and started to examine Saphira.

"Can we help you?" Eragon asked.

_Yes, this dragon is perfect! _The man said to himself. _It is blue, has the perfect spikes, and is well, female!_

"I said, can we help you?" Eragon asked again.

"I'll give you ten-thousand gold pieces for her." The stranger said.

"What?" Eragon asked. "Ten-thousand gold pieces for what?"

"Your dragon of course."

"Saphira?" Eragon said. "She's not for sale."

"1 million." The man said.

"No! She is not for sale!" Eragon repeated. "I would never give up my Saphira!"

The man sighed. _Now what will I do? She'll go crazy if I don't get her what she wants for Christmas._

"Sorry for wasting your time." The man said. Then he turned and left. He soon disappeared into the growing darkness.

"What was that about?" Roran asked Eragon.

"I don't know." Eragon replied.

_Come on Saphira, it's getting late. _

_Okay little one._

Eragon and Roran mounted her and she flew a few miles to their house where they used to live before the war.

Roran climbed into bed with Katrina and Eragon snuggled up to Saphira's side.

_Good night little one. _Saphira then laid her wing over him and closed her eyes.

_Good night Saphira._

The next morning Eragon awoke with a start. Eragon looked around and noticed Saphira was gone.

_She must have gone off hunting. _He thought to himself.

Eragon walked into the next room and noticed Roran and Katrina were already having breakfast.

"It's about time you woke up. We wanted to ask you something." Katrina told him."

"What did you want to ask me?" Eragon asked.

"What is in the large sack that is on the floor over there." Roran asked him.

Eragon looked over at the sack.

"I don't know." He said.

"Go check." Roran instructed.

Eragon got up and walked over to the sack. He opened it and gasped.

"What is it?" Roran asked.

"Come here." Eragon told him.

Roran got up and went over to Eragon. Roran looked in the bag and gasped.

"Look at all the gold!" He said.

Eragon pulled out a letter and opened it.

_Dear Eragon,_

_Thank you for accepting my offer of one million gold pieces. Here it is and I hope you enjoy yourself with this. Saphira will make a great pet._

_Happy holidays, _

_Rex Goodworth_

_Saphira!!!!!! _Erragon yelled out in his mind.

There was no response.

Far away from Carvahall, a middle aged man was leading a blue dragoness to her fate.

This is a oneshot right now and if you want me to continue I must get reviews (4 minimum) telling me to continue to write.


	2. New Home

I do not own Eragon or any of the other characters.

"A middle aged man, now tired from his long journey noticed that the large blue dragoness he was leading was beginning to wake up from the deep trance he had put her in. She began to shake her head and her memory was slowly coming back to her. The man known as Rex Goodworth pulled out the long arrow that he had used to put her in a state of confusion and jammed it into her underbelly again.

"Can't have you remembering anything. Or you'll kill me." Rex said.

The dragoness fell back into the state of confusion and lowered her head.

"Come on you worthless beast! I don't want to be late." He said as he pulled hard on the chain around her neck.

Several weeks had past since he had stolen Saphira from her rider and Christmas was only a day away now. He had to hurry. Princess would be angry with him if he didn't get her what she wanted. He felt happy for giving Eragon such a great deal on the beast. Saphira suddenly stopped and rolled over on her back in a playful motion.

"Get up you stupid animal!" Rex yelled as he pulled out his whip. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

Rex pulled back the whip and slammed it as hard as he could onto her underbelly. Saphira roared extremely loudly and it could be heard from miles around.

Eragon stopped talking with Roran with a start.

"Did you here that?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, it must be Saphira. She can't be more than a couple miles up ahead." Katrina answered.

'Let's go!" Cried Eragon as he broke into a sprint.

Rex had finally convinced Saphira to get up after twenty lashes of the whip. She broke into a trot and Rex had to run to keep up.

"Slow down you monster!" He cried.

But what he saw caused his heart to jump. Several of his men were headed towards him.

"I need help with this!" He cried to one of the slaves.

They quickly surrounded Saphira and forced her into a small opening that led into a large mansion. Saphira was very confused now and was soon hit with sleeping darts which caused her to fall over.

"Very good, at least she fell asleep in the cage." Rex said.

"Quickly, wrap it up and send it upstairs."

Eragon noticed that the sky was growing dark and snow was beginning to fall.

"Eragon, we can't go any farther, it will get dangerous." Roran told him. "We must camp tonight and find Saphira tomorrow.

Eragon reluctantly agreed and they set up camp.

Chapter 3 preview!

Saphira awoke to the sound of a high pitched voice yelling inaudible words. She looked up and noticed that it was very dark and that there was a chain around her neck. She heard and ripping sound and light started pouring into the cage she was in. When she could see again, she saw a little girl looking up at her with big eyes.

"Aw daddy, couldn't you have gotten me a **pretty **dragon? You know, one that is **young **and **thin?**

Uh, oh not good! How do you think Saphira will react to this? She's not drugged anymore so she can remember everything by the way. Please review!


	3. A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Saphira awoke the next morning to see a little girl looking up at her.

"Daddy, couldn't you have gotten me a pretty dragon? You know, one that is young and thin?"

Saphira roared and shot fire out of her mouth at the girl. She screamed and fell down onto the ground.

"You idiot creature!" Rex cried. "I knew I wasted my money! Slaves, take her down to the dungeon, feed her nothing for a week!"

Several dozen men appeared from behind a certain and wheeled Saphira's cage out of the room. A muzzle was soon fitted over her snout as she was taken down some stairs. The men opened the door and a chain was fitted around her neck. Saphira whined from behind the muzzle as the cage was opened. It was lifted up and Saphira tumbled into a dark room. The slaves slammed the door shut and the room grew even darker. There was only a small window to let in some light. Saphira struggled against her chains but it was no use. They were too strong.

"Did they hurt you?" A voice asked as a young boy about Eragon's age appeared.

Saphira looked up and saw him approaching. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy walked over to the blue dragoness and smiled.

"You are a beautiful young dragon." He said as he sat down next to her.

Saphira purred and reached out her snout for him to scratch it. The boy did and Saphira hummed deep in her throat.

"My name is Drake. Are you hungry?"

Saphira nodded and Drake stood up. He walked out of the door and Saphira was left alone.

_I like him. _Saphira thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Drake reappeared with a large piece of meat in his hands. Saphira licked her chops and watched as he dropped it in front of her. Drake reached out to pull off the muzzle but stopped a few inches short.

"You won't bite me?" He asked nervously.

Saphira shook her head and prodded his hand with her snout.

"I've always been amazed at the intelligence of dragons."

He reached out his hand and unlocked the muzzle. He then gently pulled the muzzle off and rubbed her neck. Saphira purred laid her head in his lap. Drake moved onto her neck and unlocked the chain. Saphira finished eating and pulled Drake up against her chest. She gently closed her eyes and pulled Drake up against her warm underbelly.

"Thank you."

Saphira didn't respond but soon fell asleep.

All right, short chapter. I'm just glad to put a new chapter up! Please review and I'll update faster!!!


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Roran, Katrina, not to be rude but I really believe that I must continue on my own. I don't know why, but I must." Eragon said suddenly.

Roran stared at Eragon but agreed. Eragon watched as they turned and walked back towards Carvahall.

_I'm coming Saphira. _

-

-

-

"Wake up!" Drake yelled as he pushed on Saphira's head. "Please, we have to leave!"

Saphira opened one of her great blue eyes and fixed it on him. She lazily got up and looked at him as if wondering what to do next.

"Let's go! They are going to sell you if we don't leave now!"

Saphira simply stared at him but followed him out of the room. Drake ran up several staircases until he reached the ground floor. He looked around and pushed a large door open. Saphira was barley able to squeeze through.

"Where do you live?" Drake asked as the two walked away from the mansion.

Saphira, who seemed eager to show him, squatted down and flapped her wings.

"What do you want?" Drake asked curiously.

"She wants you to ride her." A voice said from behind him.

Drake spun around and saw an elf standing behind him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Eragon and I am her rider." Eragon said as he held up his hand.

Drake suddenly fell to the ground and bowed.

"Stand up. I should be thanking you for keeping Saphira safe."

"What is she doing?" Drake asked as Saphira began blowing hot air on his neck.

"Don't worry, she likes you."

Saphira stuck her nose into the back of his neck and began nuzzling him gently.

"That tickles!" Drake exclaimed.

Saphira looked up and picked him up by the back of his shirt. She dropped him onto her back and allowed Eragon to climb on. Saphira nudged Drake into a spot with softer scales with her wings and then spread them. She then flapped her wings and flew off into the morning sky.

**I know, bad ending but I wanted to sum this story up. PLEASE REVIEW and give me ideas if you want me to continue.**


End file.
